The present invention relates to a bucket conveyor for transporting products to a plurality of distribution stations. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bucket distribution system for transporting fragile products to a plurality of distribution stations and discharging the products evenly or on demand at each of the stations.
The use of vibratory conveyors or belt conveyors for distributing products to a plurality of distribution stations is known in the art. However, vibratory and belt conveyors have inherent limitations which make them undesirable for use in distributing fragile products, such as crackers or other bakery goods. For example, vibratory conveyors may damage the products due to the conveyor's vibrations. Belt conveyors may allow the products to become trapped beneath the belts Further, in order for a vibratory or belt conveyor to provide products on demand at each distribution station, the conveyor system must provide "in process" storage prior to distribution. However, "in process" storage requires additional handling of the products, which is inherently undesirable for fragile products, such as crackers or other bakery goods. Alternatively, a vibratory or belt conveyor must be run continuously with each module operating in order to provide products on demand at each distribution station. However, in such a system the products have only one opportunity to be discharged before being taken off-line